


Musing of Change

by NightPurity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Lotor has a mentioned child, Lotor muses about the past, Musing about the past, Shiro and Lotor have a chat, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: Things change quickly, it doesn't seem so at first, but looking back on the past, it seems to have just flown by.





	Musing of Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Davey! Hope you like it friendo c:
> 
> Implied Lotor/Hunk
> 
> Shiro's partner is left up to interpretations.

 

Everything has a reason for happening, he knew that, and yet, he still couldn’t fathom the reason he was still here.

 

Still standing, able to walk, breathe, talk, and  _ exist _ .

 

The battle had long since ended, and yet, he still lived, he still roamed freely. He wasn’t in a cell, nor was he tossed into the arena, he wasn’t tortured, he wasn’t harmed any.

 

Aside from battles, but that was different.

 

That was before the war ended, before Voltron triumphed.

 

They took to the universe, ridding it of his father's influence, tearing apart the empire his father built. He still stood, he still moved and freely could go as he pleased.

 

He didn’t understand, he was the enemy at one point, he had tried to end them multiple times, had nearly succeeded, and yet, they didn’t put an end to him, they didn’t cage him or heavily monitor them.

 

Sure, later one nearing the end of the war, he joined with them to put a stop to his father, to stop everything his father had created and destroyed.

 

He still doesn’t understand why he did it, nor did he understand why he turned against what he intended to take over.

 

He made no claim that he would remain friendly or neutral, nor did he state he didn’t intend to turn on them, and yet…

 

Yet he still stood free, he still had anywhere in the universe to go, no strings or chains attached.

 

However, he remained where he was, remained near the paladins and last alteans. He didn’t turn on them, he didn’t make a move to rebuild what his father once had.

 

Everything has a reason for being, and yet, he can’t find the reason he remained where he was, remained the way he was. He made no attempt to recreate the empire, though he has had many chances to do so.

 

Why? Why was he still where he was? Why did he not build his own empire?

 

He wanted to rip his father’s empire out from under him, he held no affection for his father, nor his mother. He was exiled, he was left to the far reaches of his father’s empire, and that drove him to take everything his father built from him.

 

Yet, here he was, the empire no longer in existence, Zarkon’s influence staunched as well as possible, no battles, no war, no death or misery.

 

He had no will to build the empire again, he had no will to turn on the paladins of Voltron. He could not find the reason he did not do everything he set out to do when he first got word his father was summoning him.

 

Everything has a reason for being, and he could not find his reason.

 

Letting his eyes trail along the endless stars and solar systems in view, Lotor struggled to find his reason, to find what his will was. Everything changed so quickly, and not quick enough.

 

He wanted answers he could not find, he wanted knowledge he could not reach.

 

It all frustrated him, and yet, drained him.

 

He was lost, and no matter what he did, he remained lost.

 

Was it a good thing? Was it a bad thing? He didn’t know.

  
“Enjoying the view?” Came a teasing voice, one he was familiar with over the years, from battling against to working with.

 

“I suppose.” Lotor answered, eyes never leaving the stars he watched. The soft thuds of footsteps grew closer, until the owner stood beside him.

 

“Things changed. Now, it seems like everything happened so quickly.” Turning to cast a glance beside him, Lotor nodded in agreement.

 

“During battle, it didn’t seem so quick.” Lotor sighed, he wasn’t sure he wanted answers, it just didn’t seem necessary. A huff of laughter beside him took him by surprise momentarily.

 

“What do you find amusing Shiro?” Lotor asked, and the black paladin hummed as his amusement flashed across his face.

 

“How quickly things have changed, it doesn’t feel like years ago we had been fighting. It seems like just yesterday, I was young, dreaming of going into space for the first time.” Shiro said and Lotor eyed him briefly before returning his gaze to beyond the window.

 

Sometimes it surprised Lotor how quickly he forgot their difference in species. That unlike Lotor, Shiro was not born in space, that space was something so rare to explore for the paladins.

 

“Does it still enchant you? The exploration of space?” Lotor asked, and Shiro hummed thoughtfully.

 

“I suppose it does, not in the same way it used to however.” Shiro said, eyes unfocused on the view before them. “There is still so much to learn, and now, I’m excited to see what I haven’t seen yet. Space is so vast, there is so many unmarked or unknown galaxies.”

 

Lotor let his gaze wander from star to star as he pondered the black paladin’s words. He knew so much of space, and yet, he didn’t know anything at the same time. A confusing thought, but it did interest him.

 

There was indeed so much he was unaware of, so much that he may have thought he knew.

 

“I see.” Lotor spoke, and Shiro blinked, seemingly startled out of his thoughts. Glancing down at his communicator, Lotor frowned. Shiro glanced over to Lotor before huffing out an amused breath, unworried from the annoyed look Lotor threw at him.

 

“Late to picking up Luca? And here I was sure that you were not the forgetful type.” Shiro chuckled and Lotor grumbled. While the tensions no longer weighed them down, he found the easy camaraderie with the paladins surprising sometimes. Being able to tease and joke, to not have to be wound up so much in fear of betrayal was still so new, but Lotor appreciated it.

 

“Be amused all you want, I still remember when I plan something special for my mate.” Lotor snarked and Shiro spluttered.

 

“Wha- I- It was a busy time! He understood!” Shiro’s defense of himself fell on deaf ears as Lotor moved to his ship.

 

Reason for being, he mused.

 

Perhaps it was the peace he never knew.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably a mess, but it was Davey's birthday and my calendar reminded me a day late and I didn't get to post it until now.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
